Time and again
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Ginny and Draco get sent through time. Now to get back they have to travel through the hell that hogwarts has become while warding off love potions, sword weilding statues and Voldemort who now reigns supreme in this world. AU. Lots of crazy goodness.
1. Draco's Last Start

Title: Time and Again  
  
Author: Nikki Flinn  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these chracters. I own (Not copyrighted yet) Melissa Van Pelt and a scrimshaw on a broken chain.  
  
Summary: Ginny and Draco have Cough fun while playing with time. Time turners! Fights! Looooove Potions!. and of course.....Swords! manical laugh  
  
What you should know: for this Chap, Draco is in his final year (Get the chapter name?)  
  
Chapter One Draco's Last Start  
  
Draco Malfoy lounged in the Slytherin Common Room, day dreaming about tormenting Potter and Granger. He was bored. For some reason Dumbledore had postponed the first day of school. And Draco Malfoy was bored out of his mind.  
  
this was Draco's Last year. He had no girlfriend (Pansy had been such a bitch after only two days, they broke up). He had no plans. He knew he wouldn't be a Death eater for at least five more years. Auror school was an option. So was a Minsitry job.  
  
But what was the point? He had nothing to look forward to and nothing to hang on to. Crabbe and Goyle would probably fall off the face of the earth if he wasn't there to guide them. He hated that.  
  
Draco got up and his minions follwed suit. It was a nice overcast day. The kind he liked. He walked around the lake a bit before someone with red hair caught his eye.  
  
Ah yes, He thought. Now that should be fun  
  
(A/N: sorry so short. I just really wanted to get this one up. Chapter two should be up some time before labor day. Thanks for the great reviews on my others.  
  
Much love The Short one With Big Boobs (As dubbed by my good friend Samie, Long live the pirates!)) 


	2. Ginny's afternoon

Chapter Two

Ginny's Afternoon

Ginny Weasley stretched and resisted the urge to play with the fine chain around her neck. She stole a glance at Harry and Hermione, sitting a few feet away, laughing as they compared schedules. As she did every year, she was glad she had only a few friends with which to compare and share classes. She was the only one in most of her classes due to her aptitude

Ginny sighed and walked out of the Common Room. For some obscure reason, Dumbledore had postponed classes for the day. Maybe they couldn't find a DaDA teacher. Not that Ginny minded. She'd been taking private lessons on top of her regular lessons for three years now. She was also the only candidate her age in over three hundred years to be accepted into the Wandless Magic program. The only Female ever as well. Wandless Magic wasn't easy. Two years ago she was accepted into the program and started in a prep class. She still was having problems and could only do basic spells, but she wasn't too worried.

She wandered her way down to the lake. Her black combat boots squelched in the mud. She had taken to Tonks two years ago and finally convinced her mom to get her them. Though she was still a 'little girl', her mom realized Ginny was growing up.

Ginny's robe was open and she pushed her hands into the pockets of her black jeans.

Ginny was extremely observant. It was virtually impossible to sneak up on her. So it wasn't surprising that she saw Draco Malfoy and his goons before they saw her. On a normal day, Ginny would have just turned and gone back into the castle. But today it was an overcast day, bordering on rain. Just the kind she liked.

So Ginny put on her best I'm-a-ditzy-Gryffindor-who-doesn't-realize-she's-about-to-run-into-three-nasty-Slytherins expression and walked on.

"Well, If it isn't little Miss Weasel." drawled a voice.

Ginny snapped her head up acting surprised. She almost was. Draco had filled out. Dressed in all black (tight) clothing, he was quite the figure.

Crabbe and Goyle were the same.

"Oh Malfoy, didn't see you there," she drawled back.

"Not obsessing over Potter again, I hope." he sneered.

During Ginny's third year, Hermione had confided that she had a crush on Harry. Ginny had set about to get the two together. After finally convincing him she was over him, (Not an easy feat; he was rather dense) she had gotten him and 'Mione together last summer.

"I have better thing to do," she said, looking bored at the conversation. Draco's remarks no longer got to her. Her schedule this year was way too hard, with her private lessons with Snape and her Wandless Magic class.

"Well apparently that stopped you shopping for decent clothes."

Ginny looked at the light blue shirt she was wearing. She liked that shirt. It had flaring sleeves and laced up at the top.

She hauled back and swung hard.


	3. Crabbe and Goyle face a decision

Chapter three

Crabbe and Goyle face a decision

Crabbe and Goyle were confused. On the one hand, Draco had told them that if Granger ever hit him again they were to stop her. But Ginny Weasley had just broken his nose. Now it looked like she was going to-- Oh that had to hurt! It looked like Ginny had just dislocated Draco's knee.

Draco cursed violently and swung a right hook at Ginny. She ducked before aiming her left at him. Crabbe and Goyle belatedly remembered to stop her. But Ginny while an inch shorter than Draco was still taller than both of them. She stepped hard on Goyle's foot with her combat boots. While Goyle hopped about, she jammed her elbow into Crabbe's chest.

Draco reached for Ginny's ponytail, but at the last second missed. The fine chain on her neck caught on the one around his and both dissappeared.

Twenty years in the future, Ginny Weasley looked around and said "Oh shit."

TBC


	4. The Time turners

Chapter Four

The Time Turners

Caught off guard by the red haired bitch's last words, Draco looked around.

For once in his life Draco found himself agreeing with a Weasley. Where ever they were, it was not Hogwarts. It was dark and everything seemed to be either in ruins or well, evil.

He turned to the girl to ask her what she had done, but she shoved him hard, causing him to fall.

"Why the Fuck didn't you tell me you had a time turner?" she shrieked.

"What? Why the hell does it matter?" he yelled back.

"Didn't you pay attention when they gave you it? When two time turners meet-"

"Are you telling me I'm not the only one with a time turner? Are you telling me you have one?"

"Oh please, idiot, I've only had it for four years."

"They didn't tell me?! Bastards! I'll kill them!"

"If you'd paid any attention what so ever, you would know that right now neither of us are in any position to kill any one from our time.'

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Look just pick up your bloody turner so we can get back."

Draco felt around his neck and found it missing. He saw it laying on the ground a few feet away. He picked it up. The Weasley reached for it, but he moved back.

"I don't think so, you're gonna explain this first."

"Look Moron, we don't really have any time."

"Hello? We've got fucking time turners."

She sighed and he noticed (to his annoyance) that she didn't have as many freckles as he thought she did.

"Fine, When two time turners meet the result is the parties are sent forward in time. Twenty years to answer your next question. But this isn't the true future. This is the future that will be if you and I never return to the present."

Draco looked around. "Never thought I'd have a positive impact on the future." He looked back at her. "So, how do we get back?"

She opened her mouth, when something darted between them, grabbing his time turner.

She looked over at the tiny creature standing. It was a house elf. "Dobby," she said, going toward him slowly.

"Give me the turner."

The evil (By his appearance and grin this is a safe assumption) elf just grinned and dissappeared.

"Fuck!" she shrieked, rounding on him. "Why the hell didn't you stop him?"

"Why does it matter? We can make it with out two turners."

"Because, idiot, we need both turners to get back to the present."

Draco was on the verge of insulting her back, when he realized what she was saying.


	5. A different World

Chapter Five

A different World.

Ginny watched as realization dawned on Draco.

"The Turners have to touch again for us to get home." She elaborated.

Draco looked furious, mostly because it was his fault.

Ginny decided then to do something that she never would have done in any other circumstances. She pulled out her wand and approached him. he stepped back, wary.

"Don't be an idiot, We both need to be alive to undo this."

He didn't seem too convinced, but let her approach. She muttered two spells, tappng first his nose then his knee, fixing both. then she broke his nose again.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained.

She shrugged. "For everytime you've thought or called me something less than flattering Now here's the deal, we will each try to be civit unless unavoidable. I will fix your nose and try not to break it again."

She held out her right hand. After a moment of consideration, he shook it. She smiled slightly and fixed his nose again. Then she took off her time turner and offered it to him.

He looked at it suspiciously.

"Against my better judgement, Malfoy I trust you."

Finally he took it and put it on. For some reason this small token of trust made his heart twinge. He told his hareat and feelings to fuck off.

8888

Ginny looked around. They had been walking around for about fifty minutes or so and they seemed to be getting no where fast.

Finally she looked at Draco. "Do you know how to Apparate?" She asked.

He gave her a look that clearly showed what he thought of her. Against her will she clenched her fist before remembering she had promised. Draco saw the fist and sighed.

"Yes, I passed he test last spring."

She gave the slightest show of a smile and he noticed, much to his anger at himself, that this was the first real smile she had given him except the time she hexed him. But that didn't count.

"Well, what are you planning?"

"We can't apparate into hogwarts..."

"Amazing. It would appear Granger wasn't the only one to read Hogwarts a History." Draco commented dryly.

Resisting the urge to hit him, ginny settled for sticking out her tongue. "What i was thinking was that we could apparate to Kings Cross Station and ride the express to school. At least someone be able to get us some information."

Draco fiegned surprise. "My god!" He gasped. "Someone other than a Malfoy having an idea that may actually work. I fear you may take my title in the good ideas category."

Ginny flicked him off and apparated.

Draco, pleased at having finally riled the Gryffindor to a show of almost physical violence, followed suit.


	6. Platform 9 34

Chapter six

Platform 9 3/4

From the moment she appeared and saw her suroundings, Ginny knew that this was not going to be in any way easy. The platform looked like it had been hearly burned at one point, at least from what she could tell from the glimpses between smoke from the Express. The train no longer looked the bright and cheery one that brought her every year to school.

"Every thing looks...dull." She commented to Draco as he appeared.

"So what, Weaslette?" He all but snarled. Ginny was begining to get an idea of his moods and realized he was nervous.

She glared at him, as though to say "You're not helping" and walked over to the train. She was getting positivly bad feelings about this. She turned to Draco and said as much.

He scowled, but for once it wasn't directed at her. "I know the feeling sadly enough. I hate to rain on your parade, but this is the only way to get there. Seeing as your boyfriend and your brother aren't here, I can't find any one who knows the way."

"True. And I don't have a boyfriend."

He sneered and gave a mock bow. They climbed onto the train. Not srprisingly they found all the compartments to be open. They stepped into one, leaving the door open in case they needed to get out early.

"So, Weaslette, why aren't you and Potter an item?" he asked as the train started.

She looked at him askane. "Do you care?"

He shrugged. "Not really but it's a long ride."

She gave him a lopsided half smile. "Harry likes Hermione. They've been dating for about a year."

Draco waved a hand dismissively. "I know that. But why didn't you pursue him. You probably could have gotten him you know."

Ginny smiled reminiscently. "I guess I just woke up one day and didn't really have time for all of it."

Draco looked amused. "You have a timeturner and have been doubling on classes since your third year and you don't have time? That's rich."

She wrinklied her nose at him. "I guess he's not my type."

"Well since tall dark and handsome isn't your type, why not try for medium height, blonde and pale?"

For a moment Ginny was shocked, thinking he was asking her out. He grinned devilously. "In your dreams Weasley. I'm talking about Creevey."

Ginny laughed lightly. "Colin? Gods no! He and Luna have been together for nine months now. She'd kill me." She pushed back her hair and leaned forward. "What about you? Is there any one in the Slytherin Sex God's life?"

Draco grimaced. "Are those girls still calling me that?"

Ginny laughed again. "If you are referring to Padma and Parvati the answer is yes. Lavender has taken it up now."

"Honestly, you kiss one girl and they think you're some diety."

"Well considering the girl you kissed had no prior experience and was the bigest tattler in the school, yeah that will get you a bit of a reputation. So spill. I told you my sappy nonexsistent love life. What's on your fronteir?"

"Not too sure really. The girls in my house are bimbos and of the few out there worth my while all of them are too smart to let me seduce them. There would be no fun if I could get every one I wanted just by smiling."

"So, who have you and your mates dubbed the hardest to catch?"

He grinned. "Believe it or not, Blaise Zabini has knighted you as the Hardest Lady."

Draco didn't miss the quiet smile that touched her lips. "Really? Now why would a girl say that?"

He watched her fighting a grin. "Alright. Your turn to spill. What does Blaise know about you? She may be a good kisser but I can't get it out of her. So tell."

Ginny released the grin and told him about the one time she had cornered Blaise in an empty hall the year before.

"YOU KISSED BLAISE ZABINI?" Draco shrieked, both surprised and fighting off laughter. "Why?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'd never kissed a girl before and wanted to know what it was like."

Draco laughed and shook his head. In some dark throughly Malfoy corner of his mind, he realized he was having a good time with a female Weasley while not trying to either seduce her or bug her. That part kept yelling at him to stop. He told it to fuck off.

About an hour or so later they had wound thier way through all the Hogwarts gossip they had and decided to start with favorties.

"What was your favorite day, Weasley?"

She smiled into her lap, looking at her hands. "August tenth, 1995. My brother Bill took me with him to see the Pheonixes when they were cleaning out Gringotts. I guess that's why I chose...Oh never mind."

"No go on." Draco said, as close to intrigued as he would ever get.

"I guess that's why I chose the Pheonix for my shape to change into."

For a moment Draco didn't quite get the signifigance of what she had just said. Then his eyes sort of bugged out.

"Are you saying you're an Animangas?"

She smiled and mimed shooting a pistol at him. "Bingo. I can't fully transform yet, but I'm getting there."

He shook his head. "Can I see?"

She shrugged and got up. She spread her arms and a moment later she was three feet high with crimson wings that spread six feet and distinctly avian features. Then she was back to human.

"As I said I still have some kinks but I can fly."

"Did you learn on your own?"

She shook her head. "I started my fourth year and only got a few ruffled feathers to show for it before McGonagall and Snape found out and insisted I get proper training if I was to continue."

"So what have you been taking since you got your third year?"

"Here," she reached into her back pocket and handed him a folded peice of paper. He opened it and read:

3rd Year 4th Year 5th Year 6th Year

Potions Ad Potions High Potions Deadly Potions

Anchient Runes WM Prep Wandless Magic Wandless Magic

Muggle Studies Magic Instruments Fencing Fencing

Ad Tran. High Tran. Self Tran. Self Tran.

M.M.S. Ad M.M.S. High M.M.S. Self Protection

Ad D.A.D.A. High D.A.D.A. High D.A.D.A. P.D.A.D.A.

Ad C. of M.C. Ad C.of M.C. High C.of M.C. P.C.of M.C.

Ad Div. High Div. High Crystals High Crystals

Herbology High Herbology High Herbology High Herbology

Ad Charms High Charms High Charms Creative Potions

He looked at her with his mouth slightly open. "You juggle all this? I don't even know what half these classes are."

She got up and went to sit by him. "Like what?"

He pointed. "What is Wandless Magic?"

She gave him a "You've got to be kidding." look. He gave her a "Humor me or I'll do something we might both regret" look and she sighed.

"This." She looked at the scarlet feather she had dropped during her trasnformation. The feather slowly floated up and drifted over to him, tickling him. He tried to fend it off and despite the effort it was costing her, she laughed. the feather turned into a crimson scarf which diappeared in a shower of sparkles as it settled around his neck.

"Any more question?" she asked as he touched a remaining sparkle that turned back into a tiny feather.

"What's M.M.S.?" he asked.

"Magical Medical Studies. Snape had to pull quite a few strings to get me in that. It's not even supposed to be taught, but since there were no set rules the Ministry finally allowed it."

"Why aren't you taking that or charms or Divination any more and how did you get into Advanced Divination your first year?"

"I tested out of all of those classes. I had to take loads of aptitude tests before my third year to get into all the classes I took. I even took the OWLs end of second year. Only one other than Hermione to get all Outstandings."

"That's surprising." Draco commented dryly.

"Not really, Mione helped me study."

"I was being sarcastic. And I have another question."

"Last one, then it's my turn."

He raised his eyebrows, his demeanor saying, "We'll see."

"What possesed you to take fencing?"

Ginny shrugged. "Just one of those things I always wanted to try. I liked it so I kept it up. What's your favorite day?"

The question threw him momentarily off balance. "December eighth nineteen ninetyeight."

"What's so special?"

Draco found he couldn't meet her eyes. "The day My mother said she loved me."

Ginny was a creature of impulse. She reached out and gave Draco a quick hug. He looked at her like she was mad.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged. "You needed it."

For a moment Draco just stared at her, reveling in her audacity. Then he asked,

"What is your worst day?"

She looked at him in shock. then it was her turn to look away and out the window. "May third, nineteen ninety nine."

Draco hastily searched his memory. It had been stormy that night and every one had been sent to thier rooms because some girl had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets and...Oh.

Ginny still looked out the window and he realized she was lost in her memories. "It rained that night. I remember getting paint. Suddenly I was staring at my own death message. A part of me started screaming and fighting but I had given him too much to really win. I lay there, almost dead. And he saved me. I don't think he meant to. Oh Harry meant to, but it was Riddle that did the real saving that night. He didn't realize I could hear everything they said. He called himself my friend and then betrayed my secrets to Harry. I don't think he felt it when I started to take back my soul, my secrets, my dreams. he had tainted them. As I lay there listening to them fight, I took back everything I gave him. And some that I hadn't. No one ever realized how brillant he was. I took it all. As Harry killed the body, I attacked his soul. I took everything that could be used for good and took it into me. I became who he could have been."


	7. Hogwarts a Hell

Chapter Seven

Hogwarts, A Hell

The train ground to a halt and they both looked out the window, surprised at how quick the trip seemed to have been. Ginny got up and looked out the compartment door. Then she swore visciously and slammed the door.

"What?" Draco asked, jumping to his feet, wand drawn, hand flying to the timeturner.

"Dementors," She hissed, pulling on her robe.

Draco frowned. "I wouldn't think Dumbledore would let Dementors in."

"He wouldn't." Ginny said, climbing out the window. Draco followed her and stopped in awe.

Hogwarts was not the place he remembered. The lake lay black and still. A stump sat where the Whalloping Willow once stood.

He might have stood there indefinately. Ginny suddenly grabbed his tie and pulled him toward the castle.

"Come on, git. We have things to do."

He followed her, vowing revenge at some later date. Then his eyes were distracted by the curve of her hips as she lithly slipped through the shadows. He never knew a Weasley could move like that.

He was begining to realize what he was thinking and about to let out a startled yelp, when Ginny signaled quiet.

Her hazel eyes narrowed in concentration. "Something's wrong here."

"Really? Astute observation girl."

Ginny and Draco spun, wands at the ready. A group of hooded creatures stood before them. some ten yards away.

Ginny stepped in between Draco and the creatures. "Go Draco." She hissed.

"Are you insane?" Draco responded. "You're out numbered. My mother taught me never to leave a lady in danger of certain death."

Ginny looked at him. He looked pretty determined. She was about to protest again when something grabbed the back of her hood. She looked around and swallowed. The hooded creatures were Harpies. Filty disgusting creatures. Viscious. Evil.

She reached to free herself when another grabbed her sleeve. Draco fired spells at the beautiful faces and feathered bodies. Ginny tried to, but within moments the dozen or so Harpies had latched on to her and were lifting her into the air.

"Ginny!" Draco cried, aiming his wand. But the Harpies had Ginny over ten feet into the air and were rising every second. Draco couldn't shoot for fear of her falling. Soon the group had disappeared over the wall, leaving Draco alone.

(A/N: Talk about a delay. I kept meaning to work on this, but I lost chapter five. I'll try to get that one up soon as I find it.

To mjeleon- thanks for pointing that out. I hadn't even noticed.

To Tomsgirl2005- yeah, I know. i'm working on it though.


	8. The Potion

Chapter Eight

The Potion.

Ginny lashed out at the bird like creatures as soon as they crested the wall. A few would back off for a moment or so then come back. They carried her swiftly to the Astronomy tower. She was bodily thrown in through the window.

She landed in a roll and was in a crouch in a moment, wand in hand. The room held a bed and a table. On the table was a goblet of potion. Ginny was not surprised to see a small sign by it, reading Drink me.

"Couldn't think of anything original?" Ginny asked as the door swung open. "Must be hard to be cursed with a brain as tiny as your dick, eh Tom?"

Ginny turned around, facing the snake like features of the man that was once Tom Riddle. The years had not been kind to the man. His face was lined and Ginny was sure if he had hair, it would be greying or falling out. He was clearly toward the end of this portion of his life. He needed a new soul to bind.

"You're almost dead, Aren't you?" Ginny asked. "This soul is almost gone and you've lost all the easy ones. Maybe you shouldn't have taken over the world quite so well. Maybe you should have thought. But you never were good at that."

Ginny wasn't surprised a moment later, to find her throat clenched in a vise like grip.

"Yes, Dear Ginevra. As usual, your stunning intellect has peirced to the heart of the matter. Rather confirms my suspicion." He hissed.

"And what suspicion was that?" Ginny growled, letting false bravado take over and banter wits.

"You stole from me, didn't you?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, even as he set her back down. "Stole what? My soul? Sorry that was just returning what was stolen."

"No." He slithered. "You stole knowledge. Didn't you? You stole everything you could."

Ginny managed, through a fierce show of will, not to stiffen. Instead she merely raised an eyebrow, a trick she had been teaching herself after Bill showed it to her when she was eight.

But this seemed to strengthen Tom's feeling.

He gestured toward the potion. "Drink up."

Ginny actually laughed. "You expect me to drink something you've provided? Please!"

Tom took a step forward and quite against her will, Ginny took one back. "You will drink it, Ginevra. One way or another."

Ginny resisted the urge to swallow. "No."

Tom merely grinned. Before Ginny could so much as blink, her wand was flying across the room and Impervious had her.

-Drink,- suggested a deep voice.

-It's rather silly isn't it?- argued another. -Why does he want you to drink? You're not even thirsty.-

-Drink.- The voice was more insistant.

-I'm quite fine thank you.-

-Drink!- the voice all but snarled.

-No.-

"Fine." Tom hissed. He aimed his wand again and a not so benevolant spell flew out this time. "Crucio!"

Ginny bent double as pain ripped though her abdomen. She panted harshly, trying to keep from passing out. She would not scream. Tears welled in her eyes as Tom repeated the curse. A third time, and Ginny broke. She threw her head back and sceamed.

Warm liquid, sickly sweet, filled her mouth. She tried to spit it out, But a hand covered her mouth and nose. She tried to fight, but she was still in the grips of the spell and she was weak.

"Swallow. Swallow or you will die. You know it as well as I do. You can't fight me. I will win."

-No!- Ginny's mind screamed. -I will not lose! Not to you, you smug bastard!-

But she had to live. She had to live to get home and fix this. She had to.

She swallowed.

Tom and the curse released her at the same time. She fell to the floor, gasping. She avoided looking at him.

"What the hell is this potion going to do to me?" She asked when she got her breath back.

Tom twirled his wand. "It's a very experimental potion, but it goes something like this. In one hour, the potion will take effect. It is a love potion. And it isn't. The first person you see, you will fall madly in love with. But until your conscious mind mirrors that sentiment, you will be in constant pain. And if your feelings ever deviate, you will be in pain. My way to keep my future wife faithful."

Ginny looked up at him through her free red hair. She felt no undying love for him lurking in her mind so the time delay must exsist. "You do realize these 'I will make you my bride for all eternity, we will share the unbridled passion of undying love' things never work. I can deal with pain. I can't deal with loving you."

Tom grinned. "But you will. You will."

"But you still need a soul." Ginny growled.

"That is where Mister Malfoy comes in."

Ginny snarled and leapt at him, but he was already gone. She pounded on the door. Damn. Bastard.

She walked over and picked up her wand, trying a few spells on the door. As she expected, none worked. She went to the window and tried a spell to summon broom, but either none were availible or her spells weren't working. She considered a Wingardium Leviosa, but it was an awfully long way down and she wasn't all that great with charms anyway.

Finally she collapsed on the bed, promising herself she wouldn't cry.

(A/N: Aha! the plot grows thicker! brownie points to who ever got the quote in this!


	9. The Ghosts

Chapter Nine THe Ghosts

Draco stared at the portion of the wall Ginny had disappeared over. He slammed his fist into the stone wall before him. Damn.

He sighed. He figured he had about an hour to get to Ginny before something irreversible happened. He slammed his fist against the bricks again.

One moved.

Draco looked at it. If Draco had been familiar with Muggle movies he might have realized how much like Inigo Montoya he looked as he stared at the brick. Was this a trick? He pressed it and the brick moved back into place. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen knife and, forgetting he had a wand, wiggled out the brick.

Behind it was a folded peice of yellowing parchment.

Draco pulled it out and studied it. A smaller peice of paper fell out as he unfolded it. He picked up the peice and read the words written there.

"I Solemly swear I'm up to no good."

Suddenly the paper in his hands began to change. He looked down at the lines rapidly themselves on the page. He recognized the wall he stood outside. infront of the wall was a small set of foot prints labled Draco Malfoy.

He took a step to the right. So did the feet. He stepped to the left. Again the feet followed his lead.

He flipped the map open further. He quickly found Voldemort. He winced. Damn. Another set of feet caught his eye.

GInny.

He grinned and set off.

The map showed very detailed instructions to getting into the castle. He was in in a few minutes. He looked around then at the map when he couldn't quite get his bearings from the surrounding. He was in front of the entrance to the Hufflepuff tower. Ginny was due south of here.

He took a corner and froze at the sight of the being. Then he relaxed as he recognized the ghost. Nearly Headless Nick.

"Sir Nicholas?" Draco asked approaching him.

Nick turned. "Ah! YOung master Malfoy! We were wondering when you'd come back."

Something about the way he said it made Draco ask, "What makes you think I would come back?"

Nick smiled. "I have been around a bit. You and Miss Weasley are not the first to tread such a path."

"Speaking of which, how can GInny and I get out of here with minimal difficulty?"

"You are here for a reason. I doubt you'll go home til your task is done."

"I'm here because-"

"Your time turners touched?"

Draco looked up as Nick floated off. "Be careful Mister Malfoy." 


	10. Love, Resistance And More

Chapter Ten

Love Resistance and More

Her watch beeped. After she had relented to the fact that she was stuck in here she had set her stopwatch for an hour. Who ever opened that door now was who she would fall in love with.

She picked up her wand. I wonder if you can Avada Kedavra yourself?

Too late.

The door creaked as it opened. Ginny ducked her head and prayed.

"Ginny?" came a hesitant voice. Ginny looked up, shocked. Draco Malfoy stood in the door way.

For a blessed moment all she felt was releif that it wasn't Voldemort. Then it came.

Sweeping love. It caught her off gaurd and she found herself seeing him differently. His hair shone brightly in the dimmed light. The crease between his eyes that bespoke of worry. She longed to take him in her arms and...

What the hell was she thinking? This was Malfoy, her enemy. SHe hated him.

Then came the pain.

It swept through her stomach, making Cruiatis look like a joke. She doubled over, unable to breathe. Tears sprung to her eyes and though she tried to cry out, nothing would come.

Suddenly hands were taking her arms and pressing her to a chest. Draco Malfoy smelled of honey and lilac. Ginny relaxed against him. He did smell good.

The pain abated.

She resisted the urge to pull him down into a full frontal snog. They needed to get out of here. Her potion effected side seemed to agree, for there was no pain as she pulled away from him.

"Ginny? What did he do to you?" Draco asked softly as she picked up her wand.

"That doesn't matter." Ginny snapped, forcing herself to be harsh, despite the ripple of pain across her temples.

Draco grabbed her arm as she stepped out of room. "Yes it does. You were in pain. I know what Cruiatis looks like. And that was something worse."

Ginny fought down the feeling of comfort and ignored the breif trill of pain through her stomach. She pulled her arm from his grasp, sending a shock of pain into her heart.

"It doesn't matter."

"Ginny!" He grabbed both her arms. Ginny resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Tell me." He demanded.

"It was a potion. Happy?" She snarled, pulling away again. "Let's just get out of here."

"What did it do?"

Ginny glanced at him over her shoulder. "Made me fall in love."

This time he blocked her path. "With him?" He asked, trying to hide the disgust.

Ginny pushed past him. "No."

"Then with who?"

Ginny had had about all she could take. She fell to her knees, tears leaking from her eyes. It was bad enough she had these damn feelings, but he didn't even notice. It was too much.

Draco knelt before her, taking her into his arms.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me."

"It's not that." She sobbed, feeling as though her heart was breaking. How was this possible? She didn't even like the git. Another stab of pain and Draco held her closer.

"Then what? Who?"

Ginny pulled away enough to look at him through tear blurred eyes. She reached up and pulled him into a breathtaking kiss.

She released him. "Do you really have to ask?" She whispered.

She got to her feet and fled blindly, leaving a shell shocked Draco.


	11. My World boy

Chapter Eleven My World, Boy

Draco stared after Ginny. He touched a finger to his lips and smiled. Instantly he shook his head. Ginny was under a spell! She didn't mean it.

He wasn't sure if he was upset about this or not.

"You should be." Came a hoarse voice behind him.

Draco started to turn, when a spell hit him from behind.

888

Ginny finally calmed herself. It wasn't so bad. So she'd go the rest of her life either loving Draco or in incredible pain. She could deal with it.

Or maybe it would wear off. All potions had an expiration date. Maybe this one wouldn't be too far in the future.

She turned around and made her way up to the tower where she had left Draco.

He was gone.

Ginny looked around. He wasn't in the tower room. He wasn't down the hall.

And Ginny knew with sick certainty that Voldemort had found him.

888

Draco rolled to avoid the kick aimed for his head. He hadn't mean to give away that he was awake quite yet, but he didn't relish a headache and probably a concussion.

He rolled into a crouch, not too terribly surprised to see his assailant was Voldemort.

"Well, What is the young Malfoy doing here? With my darling Ginevra?" Draco winced as the harsh voice grated him. Seriously, hadn't the man heard of cough drops?

All told, Voldemort looked like shit. His skin was sagging and he had too many wrinkles. Draco could cope with the wrinkles his mother had around her eyes and mouth from smiling. Voldie's were more from frowning and scowling. Not that there really was a difference.

"I asked you a question, boy!" Voldie snarled, aiming a spell at him. Draco pivoted on his heel, just dodging the spell.

"Yeah and excessive violence always makes me keen on answering."

Voldie's thin lips tilted up in a facisimile of a smile. "You always were too independent to be of any use to me."

"Rather makes me wonder what I'm still doing here, breathing that is."

"You have another use. Well parts of you do."

"Ah! What part, if I may be so bold?"

"First tell me what business you have with Miss Weasley."

Draco shrugged. "She's a lady. My mum managed to instill some manners in me. I tend to help such virtuous maidens."

"And what makes you think she's a lady?"

Draco smiled. "Girls like her just are."

"One might fall under the impression that you like her."

"One should avoid talking about himself in third person. If I liked her, she'd know. And she wouldn't stand a chance."

"You'd seduce her?"

"We're talking about love, not lust. I'd woo her."

"There's a difference?"

"Of course."

"Well," he turned away. "Pleasant as this has been, I must ready the potion."

"You never told me what you wanted."

"Simple. Your soul."

(a/n: I'm happy with this chapter. Insanely happy.


	12. Wandless Magic

Chapter tweleve

Wandless Magic

Ginny took a deep breath and looked around.

She saw the map right away. Ron and Hermione had told her about the Marauder's map. SHe picked it up and shoved it in her belt. She fingered her wand. She would need all the tricks she could get.

She briefly considered trying to find Harry's invisibility cloak but smiled as another magical object caught her mind. She ran silently down the stairs and into Dumbledore's study.

Her goal was the Night Glass and the Out Lighter and she found them effortlessly.

888

Draco struggled as best he could in his confines. He wished he hadn't let Ginny get out of his sight. But the revalation had been so... huge.

He thought about her. Ginny. She was pretty. She was smart. She was a pureblood. And now she was in love with him. He wanted to protect her. That was new. usually he was content just getting into a girl's pants, but for some reason that was the last thing on his mind with Ginny.

He wondered why he was evalutating his feelings just now. Then again, he was about to have his soul forcibly taken so it was kind of nice to use this as almost a last meal. God knew without a soul he wouldn't care anymore.

Ginny was strong. He wondered why he wanted to protect her. She could take care of herself. But he still wanted her safe with him. Why?

Because he liked her.

Fuck.

He watched Voldemort approach. He held a knife in one hand. Draco figured now would be a good time to start struggling.

"Boy, I wouldn't struggle. It only delays the enevitable."

"I like delaying the enevitable. Like my death. That's always fun to delay."

Voldie reached out a hand to him...

... And the lights went out.

Draco blinked several times. He could see nothing. obviously neither could Voldemort. He swore and draco could hear him fumbling for his wand.

Suddenly hands were moving his bonds around. He felt them loosen then drop away. He smiled. Ginny.

Then Voldemort got the lights relit. Ginny rose to her full height as Draco tore at his leg bindings. Ginny stepped in front of him, to sheild him as he freed himself.

"Ginny, what a pleasant surprise."

GInny grinned. "Wish I could say the same."

"Now why do you protect this boy?" He seemed to be thinking. Draco wished his head would explode. "Ah! He must have been the first you saw. Don't worry the dose I gave you only lasts a little bit. Then you won't have to worry about such pesky feelings."

"What if I like these pesky feelings?"

"That, my dear, is the potion talking."

"Good thing it's not saying that about you."

Voldemort was through with small talk. He fired Cruatias for the forth time. Ginny couldn't dodge and let Draco absorb it. She stood and let the curse hit her.

Pain fired through her body and she dropped her wand to clutch her stomach. Tears sprang to her eyes.

Then Voldemort released her.

"I'd expect you to know by now, Ginevra."

Ginny smiled up at him. "I do."

Then she straightened and threw one hand toward him. "Conflagarum!"

Red fire bloomed from her hand and stuck Voldemort in the chest. He shrieked as his robe caught fire. Ginny grabbed her wand and Draco's arm.

"Let's go."


	13. The Search

Chapter Thirteen

The Search

Draco held to Ginny's hand until he regained his balance. He contemplated removing it from her warm fingers then decided against it. Best to just follow her.

But it was his choice. He could leave her at any time.

They ran outside, glancing over their shoulders occasionally for pursuit.

"What now?" He asked.

Ginny pulled out her wand. "Accio brooms!"

No less than seven brooms appeared out of thin air. Draco grabbed the second best of the lot, chivalry letting Ginny have the best of the lot.

Well he told himself it was chivalry.

They mounted and took off.

They flew south, looking for a safe haven til they could figure out their plan of action. It came in the most unlikely form. Malfoy Manor.

The original intention had been simply to check in. Despite his icy demeanor, Draco loved his mother and missed her terribly. They agreed to a quick stop.

The Manor was not empty.

They entered silently through the kitchen.

"You sure no one will be here?"

Draco smiled. "Not in the kitchens. I used to sneak out this way all the time."

Ginny smiled back. "Did you do that often?"

"Sneak out? All the time. My parents were always at one another's throats. Their marriage was as close to an arranged marriage as you could get."

"What do you mean?"

"Growing up, my parents knew they would be married. Mum was from a perfectly acceptable Pureblood family that was devoted to the Darker half. Dad was the epitome of perfect arrogant Pureblood. He wanted to get rid of every Half blood."

"Like Hermione?"

"Yeah. Actually, she was his target with the journal."

"Why? You'd think it would be Harry."

"Oh he was just a plus. Dad wanted Hermione dead."

"But why?"

"Because he thought I loved her."

Ginny nearly choked when she heard this. "What?"

"Yup. Dad wanted Granger dead because he thought I was infatuated with her."

"That's crazy! Didn't he want the truth?"

"Why? He never liked things that didn't agree with him. And the truth rarely did."

"Wow. Great guy."

"Tell me about it. In any case, he and Mum would fight all the time."

"What was your mother like?" Ginny asked as she began rummaging through the drawers.

"What are you doing?"

"Dobby used to work for you, right? Well maybe he brought the Time Turner back here. Now about your mother...?"

"What about her? I loved her. Doesn't every one love their mother?" Draco asked rhetorically. Ginny could sense the bitterness in his words.

"We did. At least, most of the time."

"What? You didn't have the perfect family relations?" Draco asked as he opened a cupboard.

"Yeah right. The twins were always in some sort of trouble. Mum was always yelling at us for something or other. Sure she let us get away with murder most of the time, but part of being a mother is knowing when to say no. And she knew."

Draco smiled and was about to reply when a noise caught his attention. He dropped to the floor behind the island, motioning Ginny close. She followed suit and drew her wand. He put a finger to his lips. She raised her empty palms to the ceiling, indicating confusion.

He touched his ear and pointed to the door from which the elves could reach the dinning room. She nodded and they waited.

They didn't have long.

After several moments they could hear the sound of someone loudly swearing. Seconds later, the door opened and Lucius Malfoy stumbled in.

Time had not been kind to him. His hair was grey and like Voldemort, wrinkles lined his face.

Draco's jaw clenched and he rose to his feet. Ginny contemplated stoping him, but this was clearly something he had to do for himself.

"Where's mother?"

Lucius stopped and stared at Draco. "You!"

"Yes, father, me."

"You little shit. You leave and all you have to say when you return is 'where's mother'?" Lucius mocked.

"Fuck you father." Draco snarled.

Lucius tsked. "An attitude like that will get you no favors."

"Tell me!"

"Or what? Your girlfriend here will hurt me? I see I was wrong. The engery used killing Granger in that final battle would have been better used here."

"You fuck!" Ginny snarled, attempting to attack him. Draco grabbed her around the waist and firmly held her back.

"Feisty one there. Might have had a go at her myself, but I don't deal with blood traitors."

"So, on a scale of one to ten, how offended would you be if I showed you how much I love my spitfire?" Draco drawled. Ginny glanced back and saw he was smiling. She felt a grin tug at her own face and swiveled so she could wrap her arms languidly around his neck. She cast a glance at Lucius who was looking properly apopoleptic.

"You wouldn't!"

"Just taking a page from your book dad. There's nothing a Malfoy wouldn't dare."

And with that, he swung Ginny into a spectacular dip, bringing his lips to meet hers.


	14. Hogwarts Again

Chapter Fourteen

Hogwarts again

Ginny let herself melt into the kiss. His lips were warm and perfect against hers and for a moment she forgot everything that had happened and let herself float off. Draco held her firmly but gently.

She always imagined it would be Harry doing this. But Harry was the last thing on her mind right now.

"Ok! Enough already! I'll talk!" Lucius whined.

They broke the kiss, reluctantly. Ginny felt she wasn't the only one reluctant to stop the kiss. They turned to Lucius who was looking defeated.

"Your mother died three years ago. She was never the same after you disappeared. Then the winning of the battle. I watched her fade away."

"Like you fucking care." Draco snarled. His arm was still around Ginny's waist and she left it there. She was close to him and she went up to kiss his cheek, distracting him from his rage. He looked down at her with something close to tenderness in his eyes. She smiled at him.

"I do care." Lucius interrupted. "Despite what you think, I actually loved your mother."

Draco frowned. "But you were always fighting."

Lucius smirked. "What do you think we did after the fights?"

Draco's jaw dropped.

Lucius chuckled. "We used the fights as an excuse. We would fight about anything."

"Merlin! You couldn't have just had sex for fun like normal people?"

Lucius looked about to reply when his jaw dropped. He was staring at something past Ginny and Draco. The youths turned. Ginny wasn't able to catch a glimpse, but Draco must have, for he swore and shoved her out of the way.

There was a flash of bright light as Ginny hit the floor. She turned to see Draco was gone.

888

If Lucius thought the disappearance of his only child was to save him in anyway from any sort of retribution, he was quite wrong.

Ginny bounded to her feet and grabbed him by his shirt collar, not seeming to notice or care that she got some of his flesh in the mix.

"Tell me."

"About what?"

"You know damn well! What was behind us?"

He swallowed as she pulled her wand and pressed it to his temple. "Or I can be very creative." She growled.

He cringed back. "A Lygot."

Ginny paled. Lygots were essentially bounty hunters. They were given a name and told to retrieve the subject. They had no qualms about how they retrieved the subject or what shape they were in. Lygots had a perchance for pretty girls and also had no qualms about abusing said girls. Ginny understood why Draco pushed her aside.

She reached into her back pocket for the Maurader's Map and sighed. Draco was back in Hogwarts. She ran outside and retrieved her broom. She grabbed Draco's for good measure and speed off.

(A/N: Short I know. And I apologize. But less than ten chapters till this baby is done!


	15. New Plans

Chapter Fifteen

New Plans

Draco groaned. Shit he didn't want to make a habit of this. The Lygot had been none too gentle getting him here. But he'd rather it was him than Ginny any day. He looked around, studying his cell. Same as last time. A simple barred box. There was no light this time but he knew half his face was probably coated in blood.

He sighed. No wand. No chance. He wasn't quite up to snuff on his wandless magic.

Seems there was nothing more to do than wait.

And there came Ginny, entering unbidden into his thoughts. He let her. All he could picture was her bright hazel eyes, laughing at him. Her pretty freckled face. If he had to go out, he wanted someone like her safe. But if he died she would be stuck here forever. He couldn't leave her here. She deserved better. He would fight for her.

He knew he was infatuated with her. She wasn't just pretty. She wasn't just nice. She wasn't just a good kisser. She was everything he had never had. She was smart and funny. Slower to enrage than her brother but a lot more devious when provoked. He grinned ruefully, rubbing the bridge of his nose as though he could still feel her hit.

She was quick to forgive when asked. Which was why she hadn't forgiven Riddle. He would never ask.

He blinked as the room lit up. He grinned cheekily at Riddle.

"Hiya Voldie." If he was going out, he was going to aggrevate the bastard first.

"Boy, you vex me."

Draco nodded. "I've been told so before."

"Your little girlfriend won't be able to stop me this time." He growled, opening the cage.

Draco looked up at him then rose to his full height. "First off, let's get a few things straight. She is not my girlfriend. If she were, you would know because she would be kicking your ass right now. Secondly, if Ginny wanted to stop you to save me, that would automatically put her in high estime. I assure you Ginny has no intention of saving me for any reason other than getting us back home. And finally, if you talk about her that way again, I will kill you. If you try to make her love you, I will kill you. Even if you take my soul, I will kill you. In a horribly slow and painful way."

Voldemort stared. Then he grinned. "So you do love her."

"Pft. I told you before, if your alhimers's isn't kicking in again, if I wanted her, she'd be mine. And the feeling would be quite mutual."

"And don't say love. Malfoy's don't love." Draco continued after a moment, crossing his arms and looking away. He looked the picture of a petulant child.

"Come boy, let's get rid of that pesky soul of yours."

"Still on that plot? Seriously, don't you watch movies? If you keep the same plan once the good guys have defeated you once, you invaribly get thrashed."

Voldemore grinned. "That's why I intend to keep Miss Weasley prisoner until I need a new soul. I think she should have a good five years until I need her. Five years to weep over your dead and uncaring corpse before I kill her too."

It was Draco's turn to stare. Then he ran at the man.

(A/N: Gasp! Another cliffie!


	16. The Sword

Chapter Sixteen

The Sword

Ginny touched down lightly just inside the walls. She pulled out the Marauders Map again and referenced it. Her name appeared on the map. She took in Draco's position.

The quickest route would be through Dumbledore's study and down the secret chamber in the

Library. She tucked the map back into her belt and took off, wand in hand. She easily accessed Dumbledore's office.

She was almost out, but something on the table caught her attention as she left.

A silver and ruby sword lay on the table. Ginny reached out and took the sword. The balance was perfect. She swished it through the air, testing it further. Perfect. She tested the edge against her thumb, wincing as the honed weapon sliced through her skin. Blood welled and she licked it away before healing it.

Ginny bit her lip. Did she dare take it? Did she have a choice. She slid it into her belt.

The sword bumped gently against her hip as she strode quickly to the library. She paused as she passed a familiar section. She glanced around, biting her lip. She really didn't have the time but still her head was telling her to research the sword. It seemed to her that the silver and ruby inlaid pattern across the hilt and the clearly Celtic runes on the blade were familiar.

Something fell, glittering from the roof to her hands. She caught it even as the world spun quickly. She looked up. Dobby smiled at her then disappeared, leaving her to hold the second Time Turner.

She stared at it for a moment then checked her watch. Time had gone back an hour. She smiled then returned her attention to the books. After a moment she pulled out a volume on runes and another on famous swords. She flipped open the Rune book first. She flipped through the book, finding the runes with relative ease.

After about ten minutes, she had deciphered the runes to read "Live for Love, Love with Life, Die for Love."

Ginny frowned at the ceremonious and some how precognitive words. She turned her attention to the book on famous swords. She flipped to the table of contents. After several wrong turns that took up another thirty minutes of her hour, she lighted on a sword called the Love of Death.

She flipped to the page, not surprised to see the exact likeness of the sword she had found.

On the next page was a picture of a pretty red head who looked exactly like Ginny. The caption read: Alorna Westlen, an Irish noble, forged the Love of Death to stop the invading Anglo Saxon hordes prior to Arthur's supposed rise to power. Alorna and her sword disappeared shortly after Uther Pendragon arrived on the scene.

Ginny stared at the red head. Her hair was a shade or two darker and the skin was devoid of freckles. She was dressed in a dark green kilt and white loose shirt, much like the ones Ginny saw in Braveheart. Ginny ran a hand through her hair, absently noticing that part of the painting had been removed, but it seemed that Alorna was holding a man's hand and the half smile on her pretty face seemed to enhanced the idea.

She thought for a few minutes, her mind racing with possibilities. She shook her head and glanced at her watch. Just enough time. She tucked the sword and the map back into her belt and set the books back, disappearing into the secret passageway.

(A/N: Aha! The plot grows thicker! Only one more chapter then I'll start work on the sequel. Oh, and you might be wondering how relavant this chapter is, but it is. Just not yet.


	17. An Important Decision

Chapter Seventeen

An Important Decision

Draco pressed the rag to his lip, not at all surprised when it came away bloody. Guess that's what I get for picking fights in alternate universes, he thought bitterly. He wasn't saying he was the best fighter, after all Ginny and Hermione both had kicked his ass at one point in time.

He was once more behind bars, waiting for his trial. Or death sentence.

He hung his head. He couldn't even save himself and he wanted to save Ginny as well. Ginny was a better knight in shinning armor than he could ever be.

He smiled, thinking of her again.

He was about to drift off into a nice Ginny fantasy as Voldemort pranced around somewhere plotting his doom, when he heard a small voice.

"Psst! Misters Malfoy!"

He looked up at the bars of his cage to see Dobby sitting there.

"Dobby? What do you want?" he demanded quietly.

Dobby grinned, "This will help!"

Draco blinked as the elf held out a glittering necklace. He reached for it and Dobby let him have it. It was another time turner. He blinked again. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy will use it to get away. To go home." Dobby chattered.

Draco looked at it.

"Draco Malfoy will press the two turners together and he will go home."

Draco stared again at it. His ticket home. His chance to keep his soul. All he had to do was-

Leave Ginny here. He swallowed hard. Three days ago it wouldn't have been a choice. Six hours ago he would have barely hesitated. Three hours ago he would have paused.

But that was three hours ago. He tossed the necklace to Dobby with a command of 'Catch'

Dobby caught it and looked at him. "Draco Malfoy?"

"I don't expect you to understand, Dobby. But I helped get us into this mess. I'll see it through. I won't leave her here."

Dobby grinned. "Mister Malfoy makes a good decision. Dobby not give him the real turner. Mister Malfoy would still be stuck here and Miss Weasley would not know what she does now."

Dobby pointed one small arm. Draco's head whipped around. Ginny Weasley was standing at the edge of the bars, hands pressed to her mouth. She had a sword at her hip and a turner glittered around her neck.

"You... you mean it?" She whispered.

He smiled. "Every word of it. I know I'm a jack ass and I know I don't deserve you but damnit I will try. And if you'll let me, I'd like to kiss you now."

All the while, Draco had been moving closer to her.

Ginny grinned. She shot one hand into the cell and took him by the shirt, dragging him close for a breathtaking kiss.

Twenty years into the past, Ginny and Draco appeared once more with a small crack, still kissing furiously as Goyle and Crabbe stared.


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue Two years later

Ginny buried her hands into her rain darkened hair as tears and sobs claimed her small frame. She wanted to scream at him, tell him what was really going on, but she couldn't. The less he knew, the safer he was. And yet it hurt so badly.

She looked up as a glint caught her eye. Dumbledore was holding her sword, the sword she had brought back from the future. She had asked him about the whole time space continuum and if bringing the sword back to the present would mess it up. He had replied that the sword had been specifically sent into that future for safe keeping until she was ready to find it.

Now Ginny closed her fingers around the hilt, using it to stand.

Dumbledore wordlessly handed her the sheath, which she threaded onto her belt.

"Does it have to be this way?" She asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so. You must go alone."

She nodded.

"I will send you updates at each convience. Look for the fairies."

She nodded again. "If you think he'll believe you, tell Draco I love him."

She grabbed her broom and took off into the sky.

(A/N: I cried when I wrote this chapter. I was going to make you guys wait for this, but I already had it finished, so I figured what the hell. The sequel will come out tomorrow. It should answer most of your questions, especially why Ginny has to leave. IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY. plan on it. It's called After All This Time and will be up tomorrow!


End file.
